1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a timepiece dial, a timepiece dial, and a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Timepieces and timepiece dials require functionality as a commercial product and decorative aspects (an aesthetic appearance) as a decorative ornament. Well-know dials for a timepiece are typically composed of a metal material in order to yield an appearance that imparts a sense of luxury. However, with a well-known timepiece dial, the range of the appearance that can be expressed is limited and it is not possible to sufficiently respond to consumer needs.
For example, there is considerable need for a timepiece provided with a dial that presents an appearance having a stereoscopic effect, and a timepiece dial has been proposed in which a plurality of designs and other patterns are formed and layered in alternating fashion with transparent films (see Patent Document 1).
However, with such a timepiece dial, a stereoscopic effect having a thickness equal to or greater than that of the timepiece dial cannot be expressed, and it is also difficult to significantly increase the thickness of the timepiece dial itself due to thickness limitations. Therefore, needs such as those described above cannot be sufficiently met. In the particular case of the dial applied to a portable timepiece such as a wristwatch, there is a considerable limitation to the thickness of the timepiece overall, and it is very difficult to achieve an appearance having a rich stereoscopic effect.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2-306188 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.